Beautifuly Adorible
by Lady Of The Bubbles
Summary: OOC WARNING Yaoi Naruto thinks about how beautiful the Uchiha Clan is, and how it's last two members are the most beautiful...and Sasuke thinks bout how to...You know.


Okay, I edited in kind of a rush, so I'mma change it very much over the next mouth. School's about to start.

I don't own Naruto and/or it affiliates. All I want is a Yondaime and Itachi plushie.

WRANING: OOC Sasuke, OOC Naruto, Shounen-ai, hints of Yaoi, (capitalized, yeah.) and maybe hentai if I make the Kaka/Saku romance later…--

Damn it. Time to upload. heart

--------------------

The Uchiha was Beautiful.

The entire family of the Uchiha Clan was beautiful.

It might have been their smooth hair, or their pale, unblemished skin, or their unusually intoxicating onyx eyes.

Whatever it was, every female or male of Uchiha heritage was beautiful. Not handsome, or pretty, but full blown beautiful.

Sasuke and Itachi were perfect examples of this statement.

Sasuke was a small boy, slim and slender with almost deathly white pale skin. His skin was matched on the opposite side of color wheel by his soft and silky short hair, spiky without gel, and his naturally black-as-night eyes. The sad fact was he never smiled after the other beautiful boy destroyed his family line. Sasuke was almost too beautiful for words when he smiled, Naruto thought, while staring at the beautiful prodigy while waiting for his never-on-time sensei. Sasuke turned his head, his hair moved a little, which Naruto thought wonderful, and scowled when he noticed Naruto staring.

Naruto turned away, and stared at the water from the bridge he was leaning against. Sasuke was a little too much like his brother in looks. There were differences, yes, great differences. Itachi had long, silky raven hair, always kept in a tight but loose ponytail. Itachi almost always had the Sharingan on, but the three commas against red were as intoxicating as Sasuke's onyx eyes. Itachi had a, as many presume, birthmark on his face, a line below each eye, running from the edge of his eyes, to the middle of his cheek. Strangely, instead of his mark being a hideous mistake in this perfect beautiful face, it was complementing to his facial structure. Which, of course, made him look even tastier.

Yes, both boys turned Naruto on, but he has been looking at these boys for so long, he could squelch the heat in his netherlands before it was barely noticeable.

The Kyuubi chose that moment to wakeup and proceed to embarrass "his" kit to no end.

'**Ahh, so my little kit still holds a special emotion for the annoying clan of Konoha.'**

'Kyuubi! They aren't annoying! An-and I just think they are…beautiful, is all…"

'Kit, I don't think just 'thinking someone is beautiful' calls for a turn on. There needs to be some kind of emotion to-

'-Kyuubi.'

"**-With just beauty. You used to think that annoying pink thing was beautiful and never became horny.'**

Naruto was blushing thoroughly throughout this conversation in his head, and stood up at the Kyuubi's voice, which made Sasuke look at him weird. Naruto was still looking at the water, and Sasuke, intrigued by what would make such a reaction come from Naruto, walked the short distance from his standing place to come beside the blonde dobe and look into the water too.

'I'll...I'll admit I do like Sasuke…Not Itachi though, he's trying to take you, but I don't think…'

'**Kit?'**

'Yeah?'

'You're object of affection is standing right next to you calling your name.'

'Oh shi-'

Just as the Kyuubi said, the raven-haired boy was standing next to Naruto with a scowl and was calling Naruto's name. Sasuke was affronted when he found nothing interesting in the water and asked Naruto to clarify, when all he did was blush even harder. Sasuke admits, his Naruto was adorable like that, but he wanted to find out why the dobe was blushing and fidgeting with no apparent reason.

"Ah, Sasuke-teme! What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the very same."

"I was uh…"

Naruto couldn't tell Sasuke he was thinking about how beautiful he and Itachi were! Sasuke would think he was a sick pervert! Kyuubi snorted and walked off into his cage, as to get some more sleep, as Naruto had been his entertainment for the day. Kyuubi kept one eye open however to see how his kit would handle pressure.

"Well Naruto? Something interesting in the water?" Sasuke decided to play with Naruto's head a little, seeing as his dobe was having trouble answering. "Or,"

Sasuke grabbed the rail in front of Naruto to intimidate Naruto. "Were you thinking about someone?"

Sasuke had hit gold and he knew it, from the three emotions that were shown on the blondes easily read face.

Shock.

Panic.

And strangely,

Fear.

Playtime's over.

And as Naruto was about to turn around and run, Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed the others wrist. Naruto turned around and Sasuke saw he was on the virgin of tears, and the dobe mouthed, "Please, let go."

But Sasuke, being a stubborn asshole, didn't listen.

He instead grabbed the other wrist and pushed Naruto against the rail of the bridge, and seeing as Sakura had left to find Kakashi a while ago, He figured now would be a better time as ever to place a move on Naruto.

Naruto whimpered, trying to hold back his feelings as Sasuke thought to himself ever so briefly, and the raven's attention turned to Naruto again. Sasuke was going to beat him up if he told the truth…

Sasuke voiced the question Naruto was dreading.

"Who were you thinking about, Naruto?" Sasuke said with a hint of lust in his voice that Naruto didn't catch.

"I...ah...that is…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nice try."

"Sakura?"

"Once more, Dobe."

Naruto mumbled so low; Sasuke could barely hear his voice. "…You…"

"What?"

Naruto stared into the bastard's eyes and said only slightly louder, "you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, he hadn't expected his dobe to say that. Sasuke held on to Naruto wrist a little tighter, and placed his knee in between Naruto's legs, so as to let Sasuke get the desired reaction from the blonde later.

"What about me now?" Sasuke said in a low and sultry voice next to Naruto's ear.

"Teme, let me-"

"No, answer my question, dobe."

"Ahh…" Naruto lowered his voice to something Sasuke had to strain himself to hear. He heard all the same.

"How beautiful you are…"

And Sasuke, again shocked, felt a sudden wet spot on his shoulder. Naruto was crying.

Sasuke pulled his head to touch Naruto's Hate-tai, and their noses centimeters apart.

"No wonder you were blushing…"

Naruto opened his eyes. He was shocked. He was expecting Sasuke to slam him into the stream down below, but he sounded…almost…amused?

"I was just thinking myself how cute you are…"

Naruto blushed again and turned his head to one side, trying to hide his fierce blush. Sasuke took one hand and held both of Naruto's wrists about his neck and placed his other hand on the blonde's hips.

Naruto was shocked; didn't Sasuke hate him? Naruto turned his head and opened his mouth to yell at Sasuke, when…he suddenly felt a tongue inside his open mouth. Sasuke was kissing him.

Sasuke…

Was…

Kissing…

HIM?

Naruto was shocked and couldn't move, and he felt the Kyuubi smile and watching for "the good stuff." Naruto was still too shocked to yell at Kyuubi.

Sasuke's hands moved down to grope Naruto's ass and lift the shorter boy up to slide his leg further up and between Naruto's open legs. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and played with Sasuke's hair, all thoughts of shock left his mind. Naruto had been dreaming for this moment for a while now, and was intrigued to find it felt better than he dreamed. Sasuke tasted like Cherries and…lemonade? Wow, Naruto thought, Sasuke, a good kisser?

This continued for a while until Naruto needed to breathe, and he broke the kiss to instead, slide his Hands into the back of Sasuke's shirt, playing with his neck. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feeling, and opened with a strange emotion in his beautiful eyes. Sasuke groped harder and let go, Naruto falling a few inches and thus making his hands come out of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke slid his hands into the first few inches of skin from Naruto's pants, kissed Naruto on the cheek and pulled away.

Naruto was confused. What the hell had just happened? He was about to voice his thoughts when he heard Sasuke say, "I like you a lot, Naruto. I kid you not. That was a nice light show of my affections. I'm assuming you feel the same towards me or you would have pushed me away and ran. So, seeing as Kakashi hasn't shown up for six hours, I think it's safe to say he's not coming. Which means," Sasuke paused and grinned, making his beautiful face almost become a bigger bother for Naruto.

"Wanna come to my place?"

Naruto jumped at the chance.

"Yes! Sasuke-teme…I like you too, a lot."

Sasuke smiled and Naruto was having a hard time trying not to let his arousal show, seeing as he was in public…

Public.

He was in public.

He had just had a short make-out session with the greatest thing that ever happened to Konoha since Yondaime. Shit.

Naruto looked around quickly to find no one on the streets. That's weird. He was sure people were here at…seven in the evening!

"Damn. I suppose I will be sleeping over?"

Sasuke's smile widened, and Naruto leapt at the boy, placing his hands behind his head, and his ankles locked behind the raven's back.

"Well now, someone's eager." Sasuke licked Naruto's ear making Naruto's hand tighten. Sasuke did a series of hand symbols and was gone with Naruto in a puff of smoke as he was giving his cute, short companion as nice hickey.

---------------

Dude, where the hell did this come from.

I was gonna write a drabble, but something turned into something, and two hours later, here I am, writing smut.

Well, I think I can write a lemon.

If you think the make-out scene was good, tell me and if something was off, tell me.

I'll might write a good lemon based on my reviews. For right now, it's a one-shot. Kind of OOC but still sexy.

I like making Naruto moan.

READ AND REVIEW.

Read

Review?


End file.
